


I'm waiting for you two...

by makeme85



Series: Let's watch! [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Manhandling, POV Natasha, PWP, Smut, Voyeurism, it was the omelet's fault, sex in the gym again, steve's manhandling tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeme85/pseuds/makeme85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the super spy Natasha knows about the little window and she always has an itch for any little sign that leads to another gym session she can watch...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm waiting for you two...

**Author's Note:**

> so thanks for the hits, the kudos, the bookmarks and the encouraging comments!  
> here is part two of 'Let's watch!'  
> this one is also unbeta'd  
> i hope you enjoy it anyway ;)

It was time for lunch and Steve and Tony were cooking. Well... Steve was cooking and simultaneously tried to convince Tony to add more to the meal than a half burned omelet. Natasha sat on the couch in the huge area which was both kitchen and general living room and pretended reading a book while she was actually watching the two of them. They were flirting the whole morning and now they were teasing each other –which one of them was the better cook and which one of them had no fucking clue about anything. Especially not about **omelets**!– ... Natasha already got a well known pulsing in her panties from that and smirked into her book. Not that the pair was noticing her at all, but better save than sorry.

It was no real argument but Steve was annoyed and definitely rolling his eyes and Tony was also annoyed and definitely pouting.

One by one the other avengers came into the living room and gathered around the dining table. Natasha pretended to finish that one page before she joined them after a few moments. The meal smelled delicious and it also tasted as good as it smelled. Steve had said what it was but Natasha wasn't listening. And there was something about how he worshiped this time and all the spices and recipes and that back in those days a meal like this wouldn't had been possible for him to cook and that he didn't understand how _some people_ -no he was not looking in Tony's direction- could life from nothing else but coffee, fast food and half a dozen eggs.

Tony -who had refused to even taste what Steve had cooked- stopped chewing with his mouth full of his 'omelet' and glared at the blond with narrowed eyes. Steve smirked at the smaller man and formed something -words?- with his lips that nobody understood but Tony's expression got a little more relaxed after that. Natasha had forgotten to eat while she was looking from one to the other in anticipation.

After lunch everyone turned back to whatever they were doing before and also Tony was leaving without another word and without taking off his pout. Steve tried to call after him that he should wait but at this moment Tony was already out of the room and the soldier went after him.

That was Natasha's cue.

When Clint approached to her -he was acting strange since he came into their room one day and suddenly turned the TV off. For what she almost had killed him. Almost...- she told him that she had stuff and things to do and that he should wait for her because it wouldn't take long anyway. Without hesitation the archer went to their room.

Natasha waited a few more seconds and checked if she really was alone before she sneaked into the hallway and straight to her destination. Sometimes it was really great to be a super spy who could get from one point to another without being seen or even noticed.

And then there was the corridor.

It was dark. No light from the little window. Not yet.

She sat down on one of the spacious sitting areas and made herself comfortable. Just because the corridor wasn't used didn't mean it wasn't fancy. She was sitting there for at least ten minutes before a thought sneaked up to her mind that she possibly had been wrong this time. That actually happened from time to time although she could read people very well.

When she was just about to leave again the light finally turned on. She knew it!

Natasha went to the little door and prepared herself to enjoy the show. And she wouldn't be disappointed.

Steve entered the gym with a struggling Tony over his shoulder. She saw that Steve was yelling something and then the doors closed and the windows shaded. Oh if they just knew, Natasha thought to herself and smirked.

Steve put Tony back on his feet and the smaller man immediately turned away from his partner, crossed his arms and -oh my god, Stark could be so touchy- was still pouting!

The blond was unimpressed by this behavior, strolled over to his partner and approached him from behind. He put his hands on the brunet's hips and tilted his head so he could caress Tony's neck or say something to him -she couldn't hear anything and the angle from her point of view was crappy too-.

But whatever it was Tony wasn't okay with it and just went away from the other man. When he decided that the distance between them was big enough he turned around again to finally face Steve and say something -obviously he was complaining-. And he STILL was pouting! How in holy hell was Steve able to bear that?! She would've had enough of this monkey business long ago!

But apparently that was also enough for Steve. Purposeful the blond strode towards the brunet and shoved him against the next wall and when Tony's back hit said wall his expression changed slightly from grouchy to 'I know what comes next and I'm anticipating it but I'm surprised anyway'.

Natasha wasn't that much surprised at all. In fact it was very rare that Steve actually manhandled his partner -from what she new when she watched them- but what exactly had Stark expected? With that bitchy behavior of his...

Steve gave Tony less then one second before he pressed him roughly against the wall and savaged him. The taller man attacked the others mouth with his own aggressively and started tugging at his clothes. At first Stark was answering the half-anger-half-lust teeth clashing and lip biting kiss but then he started struggling again and tried to slap Steve's hands away and off his clothes what only encouraged the super soldier even more and he grabbed at the smaller man's hands, pinned them above his partner's head with one hand and pressed his full weight against him only to start his assault once again.

Oh yes, Natasha thought, fuck that bitchy pout off his face... She felt the pulsing in her panties growing stronger and her breathing rhythm changed. Yes, this was so hot! She loved watching them since day one when she discovered that little lack in the shut down protocol of the 'super inventor'. And never ever would she tell him about it!

Meanwhile Tony had given up on his struggling and Steve had let his hands go. They were clutching and groping at each and started to rub themselves against each other. And finally the blond tried again to free the brunet from his clothing and ripped his tee apart without hesitation -so Nat got a short glimpse at Stark's arc reactor- only to start rummaging in Tony's sweatpants and eventually tugged them down.

When the soldier grabbed the genius ass to lift him up he hesitated for a second and there was a smug smirk on the brunet's face. Steve did something with his hand that Natasha couldn't entirely construe and then there was a butt plug in Steve's hand.

That sassy little shit named Tony Stark!

Obviously that was the final straw for the taller man and he needed only five seconds to take the plug in his fist -apparently to get the rest of the lube that was on it- let it fall to the ground, lower his own pants just enough to free his cock, stroke himself two times, lift his partner up who immediately wrapped his legs around Steve's hips, and started to fuck him ruthlessly against the wall.

The act itself was short. Tony's hands grabbed desperately at Steve's shirt and hair while Steve attacked Tony's neck with his mouth to bite and suck at it.

It seemed that Stark came first because first he tensed up, then he shuddered heavily and short after that his facial expression showed slightly more pain than pleasure. But the blond kept pounding mercilessly for another several minutes before he thrusted one, two, three times real deep and rode out his own orgasm.

Everything what happened after that was no longer in Natasha's interest. She went back to the sitting area, made herself comfortable again and started to pleasure herself. What she had actually in mind was to go back to Clint... But the latest sensory impressions she got she had to process all by herself. What happened in that gym was simply to hot to share.

Clint could wait...

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> just as the last time, let me know if you liked it and thanks for reading =)


End file.
